Speak Now, or is it too late?
by FOUNDinLOVEx3
Summary: Joley Style one shot. Inspired by the song Speak Now by Taylor swift, but there's a twist in this. READ AND FIND OUT.


Miley put in her pearl earrings into her ears and quickly examined her reflection in the full length mirror. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress. She looked amazing, almost perfect but enough to get her best friend Joe, **the love of her life.**

She walked out of her bedroom of her apartment. "How do I look?" She asked her friend Demi, giving her a twirl.

Demi studied her before breaking into her knowing smiles. "Beautiful as usual" she said, Miley smiled.

"Thank you, you look amazing too," Miley said back, grabbing her car keys and faced Demi. "Now, let's get to this wedding".

Joe, was in the chapel room pacing back and forth and his brother, Nick, sat on the couch, watching him oddly. "Having second thoughts?"

Joe, snapped out of his thoughts, looked at Nick. "Pfft, no…" said Joe, and continued his pacing.

Nick laughed to himself, then he felt vibration in his pocket and took out his Blackberry, it was a text message from Demi, he opened the message and read it.

_'We're on our way, how's Joe? xx'_

Nick looked at Joe, who was still pacing, shakes his head and texted back.

_'He's having second thoughts, but he's denying it, how long you gonna be, wedding starts in fifteen minutes? xx'_

Demi looked at the text message, and then said. "Miley, the wedding starts in fifteen minutes,"

Miley nodded whilst driving, "Good, we still got some time tell him we'll be there in ten," said looking at the clock in her car

Demi texted back _'We'll be there in ten loveyou xx_'

Nick looked at the message and texted back saying _'Okay, loveyou too xx'_

Demi, sighed then Miley put her foot down and sped off down the road to the white chapel.

Ashley, dressed in her long white wedding dress, smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then she heard a knock on the door, she shouted "Come in,"

Then entered Chelsea, the organizer of the whole wedding, "You look amazing Ashley," She said, looking at her beauty, through the mirror.

"Don't I? Anyway, so if everything okay, no problems or anything?" She shook her head. Ashely smiled, "Perfect," Everything is going onto plan, she thought.

"But, there is a name on here what I thought you didn't want on here," She said, looking at her list.

"What?" Ashley quickly rushed over to Chelsea, snatching the list from her, looking at the list and gasped. "Why is Miley Cyrus on the list?" She fumed, looking at Chelsea.

"I-I don't know, I just got given the list, "She said, backing up in fear.

"Well, you listen to me, if that slutty Miley Cyrus comes to my wedding, make sure she doesn't step through them doors or EVEN near my Joey, understand?" She nodded in fear. "Good, now help me pick out a tiara," She walked back to the mirror, straightening her self out.

"Don't you girls look beautiful," said Nick as he approached Miley and Demi, who were standing in the church's entrance. They both smiled at him, and Demi leaned forward, pecking his lips.

"You look handsome as well," said Demi, smiling. Miley smiled also, happy that two of her best friends had finally found their love for each other.

Nick then looked at Miley seriously, as did Demi, and Miley frowned.

"Miley," said Nick, cautiously, "What is Joe to you?" Miley's frowned deepened.

"A friend, of course," she inquired, then corrected herself. "One of my best friends. Why?"

"Cut the bullshit," said Demi, and Nick nodded. "We both know you love Joe." Miley sighed, defeated.

"Is it obvious?"

"Best friends, when its boy and girl, they always fall for each other. And Joe just hasn't realized you're the one yet," said Nick.

"Well, he's a bit late, seeing as were at his wedding," said Miley, pushing a few pieces of hair behind her ear. Demi and Nick sighed, looking at each other, then at Miley.

"You need to tell him how you feel," said Demi, and Miley started to vigorously shake her head no.

"Are you insane? No, no, no," said Miley. She took both Nick and Demi's hands, leading them into the church and into the pews. "I'm not ruining this day for Joe."

"You'd technically be saving it for him, Mi," said Demi, and Nick nodded.

"You two really need to stop hanging around each other every minute," said Miley, and she lastly added, "and I'm not telling Joe how I feel. I'm content with our friendship." Lies.

But really, Miley wanted to scream to the world how much she loved Joe.

Miley, Nick, and Demi said a few more words to each other before Miley became silent and focused on Ashely's family while Nick and Demi talked. Ashley's family was dressed in pastels, which Miley thought looked extremely tacky. 'Typical,' Miley thought.

She then got Nick's attention.

"Can I go visit Joe?" Asked Miley, Nick nodded and Miley walked down a hallway, leaving Demi and Nick smiling after, only to be stopped by blonde girl, "Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Chelsea, Ashley's friend, I organized the whole thing," She smiled

"Oh, hello, um nice to meet you, but I gotta go see someone," She said trying to get past, but she blocked her way.

"Who are you trying to see?" She asked.

"Joe," She replied.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Miley, his best friend," She said, a little annoyed of her presence.

Then a flashback came to Chelsea's mind about what Ashley said before the wedding "If that slutty Miley Cyrus comes to my wedding, make sure she doesn't step through them doors or EVEN near my Joey, understand?"

"Oh so you're Miley," She said faking smiling at her.

"Yes, why? She looked at her oddly.

"Oh nothing, if you want to see Joe he's in that room" She said, pointing to a closet, that looked like a door to a room.

"Oh thank you," She said walking to the door, she opened it, thinking she'd find Joe, instead it was just mops and buckets, "Hey, Joe's not in-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because she got pushed into the closet, she quickly turned around, and tried to open the door, only to find it lock. "Hey, the doors locked"

"Oh I know," Chelsea said, looking at her nails

"Why are the doors locked?" Miley asked, still trying o open the door.

"Because, I got orders that I can't let you get past these doors or near Joey I mean Joe," she said.

Miley thought, who calls Joe Joey? Then it clicked "This is Ashley's doing isn't it?"

"Can't say, but I gotta go the wedding starts soon, and they'll be needing me, buh bye Milly" And laughed whilst walking back to the hall.

Miley furiously banged on the door and shouting the help, hoping someone would hear her.

* * *

tell me what you think please :)

reanne xox


End file.
